


Lo que oculta la sonrisa

by samej



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el claro, las caras rojas le miran acusadoras, sabiendo que tampoco este es el lugar al que pertenece. </p><p> </p><p>  <i>No es tu sitio, Jon Nieve.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que oculta la sonrisa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superpol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpol/gifts).



Es lo de siempre, piensa Jon. Una cena en la que él no pinta nada por no ser Stark, y duele y a la vez se dice que no le importa. Tampoco le vuelve loco aguantar la mirada asqueada de Catelyn hacia él, como si no soportase siquiera verle comer, moverse, reírse, _respirar_ ; pero se siente mal igualmente, obligado a permanecer fuera del comedor principal, marginado, recluído. 

La mirada compasiva pero firme de Eddard Stark no le ayuda en lo más mínimo.

La ira le embarga y lo que necesita esa noche es olvidarse de todo, por una vez, tanto _nieve_ y tanto _bastardo_. Recorre los pasillos del castillo pero se ahoga ahí dentro y no tarda en salir, las ganas de gritar le hacen un nudo en el pecho y tiran de él. 

Necesita liberarse pero hay poco que hacer, las paredes le devuelven el eco de sus pasos, cruza el patio vacío y frío (tanto frío, siempre) y se aleja aún más, saliendo por el camino al bosque de dioses. No para de pensar en la cara de Robb, culpable e impotente y le da todavía más rabia, esa compasión en su mirada y, joder, no quiere su pena.

No quiere nada de nadie.

El bosque está igual de pacífico que siempre, pero hoy no le da la calma que le suele proporcionar. En el claro, las caras rojas le miran acusadoras, sabiendo que tampoco este es el lugar al que pertenece. 

_No es tu sitio, Jon Nieve._

Lo sabe, pero no sabe dónde más puede ir. Le pican los ojos por un segundo (la mirada de Robb está grabada a fuego en su mente), y se agarra el puente de la nariz para controlarse. Una voz burlona le sobresalta desde el otro lado del claro.

—Oh, por todos los dioses, dime que no te vas a poner a llorar.

Al momento le arde la cara, la vergüenza le trepa por las mejillas y siente un cosquilleo en el centro de los ojos. De todas las personas que podrían aparecer, Theon Greyjoy es claramente la peor de las opciones, porque sin Robb para mediar entre ellos son como dos icebergs que chocan el uno contra el otro, una y otra vez. 

Hace tiempo que Jon y Theon no se quedan a solas. Hay algo en Theon que le enerva, que le saca de sus casillas como ninguna otra persona lo puede hacer en toda Invernalia, pero también hay algo en Theon que le hace sentir diferente, le enfada demasiado, le hace sentir demasiado. 

Y esa maldita sonrisa, dioses. Merece que la partan de un puñetazo.

Se acerca a él enseñando los dientes (porque siempre sonríe) y Jon dice algo para paliar la sensación de ingravidez bajo sus pies.

—¿Qué haces aquí? 

Theon abre las manos en un gesto indolente y da un paso hacia él. Jon pasa de la vergüenza a la ira cuando contesta.

—Nada. Respirar. Mirar a un idiota.

Jon respira profundamente y se intenta tranquilizar porque sabe que no merece la pena.

—No tengo el día para aguantarte, Theon. 

—Pobre Jon Nieve—aprieta los puños—. ¿No te han invitado a la cena de los mayores?

Pero la poca paciencia que tiene se hace minúscula cuando Theon se añade en la ecuación, porque incluso él, _incluso él_ tiene más derechos.

Jon cruza el claro hasta él en grandes zancadas y le agarra de la pechera, enfadado.

—No tienes ni idea, ¿entiendes? ni idea de lo que es ser un bastardo aquí.

—Y qué es serlo, Nieve—se burla—tienes que comer siempre la última parte del pastel, ¿acaso? Qué bonito sería que tu madre fuera Catelyn—ríe—, y sentarte tú al lado de Eddard, en las cenas y tener el puesto de Robb, ¿verdad?

—Eres un-

—Sí, sí, pero sabes que digo la verdad. 

Jon respira fuerte contra su cara sonriente. Quiere aplastarla con las manos, quiere hacer desaparecer esa sonrisa pero parece que Theon se alimenta de su ira y cuanto más fuerte agarra más sonríe. Hay un reto en sus ojos, pero Jon no sabe interpretarlo. 

No sabe cuál es el reto, no sabe qué quiere Theon, solo que el calor permanece en sus mejillas y se hace más con el calor de su aliento, no sabe, el corazón se le desboca de ira en el pecho, no sabe, hasta que Theon se gira, solo un poco, y se pega contra él y Jon le nota duro contra su pierna y coge aire.

—Pero no eres un Stark, ¿no?—se lame los labios—no pasa nada, Nieve. Yo tampoco lo soy.

Theon sonríe, siempre sonríe, y rompe la distancia entre ellos, su lengua caliente penetra en su boca, las manos en la nuca que le aprietan contra él un segundo antes de que sea Jon el que le empuja dos, tres pasos hasta el árbol más cercano y le intenta tocar, necesita sentir algo además del maldito frío que trepa por sus pies, que le duerme los dedos de las manos. Le muerde el labio y Theon tira de su pelo y le echa la cabeza hacia atrás, repasa su nuez con la lengua y Jon siente una ligera sensación de ahogo que debería resultarle desagradable pero no lo es, se le escapa un ruido de la garganta y Theon sonríe cuando baja los dientes hasta la clavícula, aparta la tela con las manos, no le deja mover la cabeza hacia delante.

Jon se siente impotente y lucha contra ello, empuja su propia pierna entre las de Theon y le tiemblan las rodillas cuando aprieta contra él y Theon susurra _Nieve_.

Quiere decirle que no es Nieve, que es Jon, pero no puede hablar porque tiene la boca demasiado ocupada volviendo a invadir la de Theon, desesperado por notar de nuevo su lengua caliente contra la suya, y de repente escucha su nombre, Jon, una y otra vez, Jon, Jon, Jon.

Theon se separa de él un momento y susurra “Robb” y Jon quiere empujarle lo primero porque no puede, no quiere que Robb le vea y Theon sonríe, maldita sea, sonríe y se acerca de nuevo a él y muerde fuerte su labio inferior, Jon no puede evitarlo y gruñe un insulto y le empuja hasta que cae al suelo.

Robb aparece unos segundos después y pone los ojos en blanco. .

—Por los dioses antiguos. ¿No podéis estar en el mismo espacio sin pegaros?—mira a Jon y le señala la boca—. Jon, estás sangrando. Sois insoportables.

—Bueno, Robb, no te quejes tanto, pareces Sansa. No es mi culpa que el bastardo no aguante una broma.

—Tus bromas tienen poco de bromas y mucho de insultantes.

Theon se encoge de hombros.

—Has terminado pronto, ¿no?—se interesa Jon, ya más tranquilo, aunque aún nota el corazón empujándole contra el pecho.

—Casi me muero de aburrimiento, pero he conseguido coger vino de sobra de la cena y lo he escondido, y vengo a buscarte y me encuentro con esto. 

La mirada de Jon se cruza un segundo con la de Theon y su estómago se encierra en un puño y Jon solo puede pensar en la razón que tiene Robb. 

No se les puede dejar solos.


End file.
